


Mort

by asamandra



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, M/M, Prompt Fill, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 23:04:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asamandra/pseuds/asamandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint shares an important secret with Tony</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mort

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt on avengerkink: [Clint/Any, shapeshifting to cute animals in private](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/16524.html?thread=36105612#t36105612)
> 
> Clint can shapeshift. The only forms anyone ever sees him take are big and tough, always impressive and no less deadly than his human form (Big cats, Wolf, Bear etc). The team might not even know that he can take other shapes. That is until he starts dating Any. For the first time ever Clint is comfortable enough to show someone his most vulnerable shapes
> 
> (Really dont mind who Any is, though if possible would prefer it not be Natasha or Bruce)

This evening when Tony stumbled into his penthouse, tired from hours of work in his lab, he found something strange in his bedroom. A tiny animal, sleeping on Clint's cushion, with reddish-brown fur and a tail. 

“Jarvis?” Tony addressed his AI. “There's an animal in my bed.” 

That moment the small animal lifted it's head and stretched itself.

“It's a brown mouse lemur, sir.” The AI explained. 

The tiny creature looked up at Tony with it's big, big eyes and cocked it's head.

“Why is a lemur in my bed?” Tony asked but couldn't resist, it was too cute. He sat down and held his hand out for the lemur to approach if he wanted.

“I don't know, sir.” The AI admitted. The tiny animal came over to Tony and sniffed at his hand and then rubbed it's head on his fingers. 

“What do you mean you don't know?” The lemur hopped on Tony's leg and looked up at him expectantly.

“I don't know what you want from me, little guy.” Tony said and started to pet it's fur. And the animal's tail started to move and it seemed approvingly.

“Sir, there was a failure in my subroutines. I don't have any footage about the last hour.” 

“Where's Clint?” Tony asked and waited for the AI to scan the tower. The lemur crawled up Tony's arm and took a seat at his shoulder.

“I'm afraid he's not here, sir.” Jarvis replied. The lemur moved up to Tony's head and rubbed it's face against Tony's neck. And then it dawned to him. Carefully he took the small animal in his hand and looked at it.

“It's you, isn't it?” He asked and it seemed as if the lemur nodded. Tony put him back on the bed and then he saw it growing, losing it's fur, the tail disappeared and a few seconds later a stark naked archer sat in front of him.

“Hey.” He said and looked at Tony, his head cocked and his eyes really big right now.

“Wow. Clint, I... wow.” Tony said and took his hand. “I always thought...” 

“That I can only change into big, mean animals?” He finished his question and Tony nodded. 

“No. It's... I usually don't do small animals in front of others.” He blushed slightly. “I can take every form as long as it's not smaller than a mouse and not bigger than a horse.” 

“But why...” Tony started again. 

“Because I love you.” He said and licked his lips nervously. But then Tony could imagine how vulnerable it would make Clint if others knew that he could do tiny and cute as well. Someone could accidentally or deliberately hurt him. Tony's lip twitched slightly when he finally leaned forward and kissed Clint.

“Thank you for trusting me this much.” Tony murmured and wrapped his arm around the younger man. 

“Like I said, I love you.” Clint repeated.

Tony pulled Clint down onto the bed with him, his arm still around his shoulders and he covered them both with the blanket. 

“Why a mouse lemur?” Tony finally asked and turned to look at the younger man. And Clint blushed again.

“Last week me and Thor watched 'Penguins of Madagascar', remember? You came in, you've seen Mort and said this is the cutest animal you've ever seen.” 

Tony chuckled slightly. “Yes, I remember. But I was wrong. You're much cuter than Mort.” 

“I don't know if it's a compliment but thanks.” Clint smirked now.

“I love you, _Mort_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> [asamandra on tumblr](http://asamandra.tumblr.com/)


End file.
